staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Lutego 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Pani Prezydent - odc. 3 (Commander in Chief, ep. 3 First Strike); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 09:00 Buli - Buli kontra Buli, odc. 45 (Bouli contre Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Moja rodzina. część I, odc. 21 (Mi familia part I); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:20 Śmiechu warte - odc. 628; program rozrywkowy 10:50 Czterej pancerni i pies - Odc. 2/21 - Radość i gorycz - txt.str.777; serial TVP 11:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Pasztety ze staropolskiego stołu 12:15 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (sprint mężczyzn) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1769; teleturniej muzyczny 13:45 Skrzywdzone przez mafię - cz. 2 (Donne sbagliate, 2 puntata); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 15:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4223 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4438); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 15:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Oberstdorf ( studio ) 16:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Oberstdorf ( I seria ) 16:50 Teleexpress - w przerwie transmisji 17:55 300 % normy odc. 29; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Pluto w Meksyku, odc. 40 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piosenka dla Europy 2009 22:00 Piosenka dla Europy 2009 - recital Rusłany 22:40 Piosenka dla Europy 2009 - wyniki 23:05 Męska rzecz... - Czerwony smok (Red Dragon) - txt.str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - W mroku pod schodami (The People Under the Stairs) 97'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1991) 02:45 Oligarcha (Oligarch) 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, ROSJA (2002) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - WOW - Myśliwy zabójca odc.13/13 (WOW); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992) 06:15 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:40 Ulica lemurów - Nieprzyjaciel u bram! - odc. 16 (Enemy at the gates - odc. 16); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:10 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pan Bleaney" (Philip Larkin) 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 638; serial TVP 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 217 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 218 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9 - Spisek - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 10:10 Nie tylko dla pań - Jak się nie ubierać (seria VI) - Kobiety i młodsi mężczyźni - odc. 1 (What not to wear) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Miejsca w sercu (Places in the Heart) - txt.str.777 111'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1984) 13:15 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1600 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1018 Szekspir bez kwantów; telenowela TVP 15:10 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 11; teleturniej 16:05 Dzieciaki mojej siostry w Egipcie (My Sisters Kids in Egypt) 75'; komedia familijna kraj prod.Dania (2004) 17:30 Hit Generator Mix - 1 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (25); teleturniej 20:05 Kochajmy się mocno - M jak Paranienormalni ; widowisko 21:05 Kochajmy sie mocno - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; program kabaretowy 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Lawstorant 104'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005) 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 23:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (59) 00:30 Panorama; 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Podwójny blef (Good thief) 104'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2002) 02:35 Ona i On - wojna płci ; talk-show 03:25 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:56 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 10:12 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 12:00 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:57 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kurkowa TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:13 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:33 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 00:59 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:26 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 07:56 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:16 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:56 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 10:12 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 12:00 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:57 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kurkowa TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:13 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:43 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 RATOWNICY; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Pogoda; STEREO 19:23 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:43 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda; STEREO 22:07 Petersburski przedstawia - Moda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:33 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 00:59 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:26 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 1, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 5, serial animowany, Francja 2005 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 6, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 8:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 50, Polska 2008 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Zbawienna siła przesądów - odc. 291, Polska 2008 10:45 Ciepła czapka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 134, serial obyczajowy, USA 2004-2005 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 137, reality show, USA 2007 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Pierwsza liga - komedia, USA 1989 17:45 13. Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2008 - odc. 3, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 I kto tu rządzi - Walentynki - odc. 38, Polska 2007 20:00 Księżniczka i żołnierz - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 21:50 Lewy sercowy - komedia, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:50 Nieustraszeni - reality show, USA 2005 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 alleZIMA! - Duszniki - Zieleniec Polska 2009 11:25 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1083-1086, Polska 2009 13:10 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:50 Brzydula - odc. 81-85, Polska 2009 17:05 Strzały nad Saber River - western, USA 1997 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Pogoda na Maj - odc. 98, Polska 2008 20:30 Niania - Edukacja Frani - odc. 99, Polska 2008 21:00 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna, USA 2005 23:35 Wielki przekręt - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Telesklep - magazyn 2:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.10 ViP - magazyn 06.40 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.10 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.40 Gram.TV 08.10 Beverly Hills 90210 (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.10 Dinotopia 1 - film przygodowy, Niemcy/USA 2002 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Gram.TV 12.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.30 Piękni (6) - serial obyczajowy 14.30 Siatkówka: PlusLiga - mecz Assseco Resovia Rzeszów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 17.00 J &J, czyli Jola I Jarek - reality show 17.50 Czas IPodów - film dokumentalny 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Hamburger Hill - dramat wojenny, USA 1987 22.20 Drżące ciało - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Hiszpania 1997 00.30 Merlin - Magia się zaczyna - film przygodowy, USA/Kanada 1997 02.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 02.55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03.20 Komenda - magazyn pclicyjny 03.45 TV Market 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1225; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1226; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Duchowość genetyczna i wyuczone zachowania; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Od słów do głów - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 31 - O tym, jak zajęliśmy się swataniem (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 31 Jak se u nasi rodine rozmohlo kuplirstui); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Smak tradycji - Karnawał; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Areszt; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 993* - Kiedy wszystko traci sens; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Ekwador po polsku (10); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Studio Polonia - Eurowizja - informacje (Paweł Sztompke); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 352 Drzewo życia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Katarzyna Sławska (Sztokholm - Szwecja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - W kaczym świecie; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dobra dzielnica - odc. 7 Smutne święta (Dobra Ctvrt odc. 7 - Najsmutniejsi Vanoce); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Studio Polonia - EUROWIZJA; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 623; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 23 - Dziecięcy parlament (Le petit Roi Macius, "Le Parlament des" ep. 23) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:05 Studio Polonia - EUROWIZJA; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Piosenka dla Europy 2009; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Studio Polonia - EUROWIZJA; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Piosenka dla Europy 2009 - recital Rusłany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Studio Polonia - EUROWIZJA; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Piosenka dla Europy 2009 - wyniki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Czas honoru - odc. 9* W matni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Ciągle jest obecny... portret Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 623; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 23 - Dziecięcy parlament (Le petit Roi Macius, "Le Parlament des" ep. 23) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 9* W matni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 993* - Kiedy wszystko traci sens; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Spowiedź dziecięcia wieku 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Hanna Mikuć, Marek Cichucki, Marzena Trybała, Grażyna Barszczewska, Elżbieta Anusik, Agnieszka Fatyga; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Zielona ziemia"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Telekino - Zielona ziemia 57'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Jan Pietrzak, Andrzej Wasilewicz, Jacek Kleyff, Henryk Kluba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Miniatury muzyczne - Grażyna Auguścik "Andanca"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Rytmy serca - Tex - Mex, Muzyka Przygraniczna (Beats of the heart - Tex - Mex, Music of the Texas Mexican Borderlands); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Masakra Fortu Apache (Fort Apache) 122'; western kraj prod.USA (1948); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Shirley Temple, Pedro Armendáriz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Rytm to jest to (Rhytm is it); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ostry Film Zaangażowany; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Czytelnia odc. 89; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 19; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Ambulans 9'; film fabularny; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Zbigniew Józefowicz, Bogusław Sochnacki, Marek Śniatkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Matura 14'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogusław Rybczyński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Przejażdżka 17'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Nasfeter; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Skarby Filmoteki - Jazz in Poland (Jazz in Poland) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1966); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Outsiderzy /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Andrzej Bobkowski - chuligan wolności; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Spotkania - Outsiderzy /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Śpiewa Anna German; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Remont `73; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (cz.3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Gallux Show - Wieczór 8 55'; wyk.:Wojciech Pokora, Marian Kociniak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Jazz i piosenka; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Gwiazdy przy torach (Estrellas de la linea/The Railroad All - Stars); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Jazz-Club Kultura - Jaco Pastorius (Jaco Pastorius); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Wspaniali ludzie (Beautiful People) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Jasmin Dizdar; wyk.:Edward Jewesbury, Julian Firth, Charlotte Coleman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocne - Henry Fool (Henry Fool) 138'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Hal Hartley; wyk.:Thomas Jay Ryan, Parker Posey, James Urbaniak, Maria Porter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 Drugie dno historii - Szmalcownicy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Za obce pieniądze - Pisać za wszelką cenę; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Errata do biografii - Alfred Szklarski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Papież tysiąclecia - 16 października 1978-wybór Papieża; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Papież tysiąclecia - Inwigilacja Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kulisy III RP - Dziennikarze i służby; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Raport WSI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dzieje Polaków - Szachownica biało czerwona; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 W służbie Orła Białego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Milczący kondor; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Siła bezsilnych - My chcemy Boga; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Wojna o krzyże; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Siła bezsilnych - My chcemy Boga; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Tajemnice historii - Oni zmienili świat - Jan Paweł II (Jan Paweł II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tajemnice historii - S jak szpieg - Człowiek cień; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Don Pietro Papagallo, cz. 1 (Don Pietro Papagallo, cz. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Gianfranco Albano; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Mussolini i ja - odc. 4 (Mussolini and I); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Z archiwów PRL-u 20:00 Don Pietro Papagallo, cz. 1 (Don Pietro Papagallo, cz. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Gianfranco Albano; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - odc. 4 Przysięga; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kontrowersje - Wielki Głód w Irlandii; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Wyspa cudów; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Tajemnice historii - ZET; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Reportaż Trójki - Przerwany oes; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (sprin kobiet) (Pyeong Chang (sprin kobiet)) kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2009); STEREO 10:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet - I przejazd ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 11:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (sprint mężczyzn) (Pyeong Chang (sprint mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2009); STEREO 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet - I przejazd ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 13:20 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet - II przejazd ) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 15:00 MP w skokach narciarskich - Szczyrk; STEREO 16:30 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej - Walia - Polska (Walia - Polska) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 17:20 Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej - Walia - Polska (Walia - Polska) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 18:20 Koszykówka kobiet - Finał Pucharu Polski; STEREO 20:30 MŚ w biathlonie - Pyeong Chang (sprint mężczyzn) (Pyeong Chang (sprint mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2009); STEREO 22:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 10:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet- I) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 12:15 Dzika Polska - Matka Joanna od natury; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Złote Berło 2008 - klasa Młynarskiego; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet- II) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 15:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce Polska -Dania (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce: Dania - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 16:45 Jasminum; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Nasza Niepodległa - koncert z okazji 90. rocznicy odzyskania niepodległości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Dzika Polska - Gdy nałożę poroże; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet - I) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 21:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet - II) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (slalom kobiet)) kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO 23:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Mistrz wagi żywej - Film o profesorze Zygmuncie Pejsaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Glina - odc. 12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Zakończenie dnia